Geofencing allows an administrator to define an area that a user is not allowed to leave. For example, a parent may say that their child should only be at home, school, or somewhere in between. An employer may say that their truck drivers should only be on their delivery routes. If the geofencing policy is violated, then the administrator is alerted.
However, real world scenarios are rarely this static. For example, a child may leave home in the company of his or her parent, on the public school bus, or on a specific city bus that takes them to a relative's house. This makes for a poor user experience, as a parent gets notifications and perhaps disables geofencing policy whenever they are out and about with their child. It also lowers security, as the child should continue to be tracked and alerted on if they wonder (or are taken) outside of the parent's vicinity.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current geofencing technologies.